Forever Cursed
by BriarRose WinterRose
Summary: Vixenpaw was a normal, everyday medicine cat apprentice of WinterClan, one of two clans that lived around a gorge. There was peace among WinterClan and NightClan and prey was plentiful. Unfortunately, little did Vixenpaw know that her life was about to change.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**  
The sky was as black as night as a young leader ran for her life. Claw marks covered her pelt and blood stained the ground beneath her paws as she ran. The young leader glanced up at the sky, startled by the fact that no stars glittered. _**'StarClan, where are you? You promised to help WinterClan by naming me leader, yet you don't show your faces. Did I do something to upset you?'**_ The she-cat thought in her head. Suddenly, she skidded to a halt in front of the river, panting hard with no where to run.

A dark figure walked towards her in the darkness, mocking her. **"Well, well, well. If it isn't the doomed IceStar of WinterClan."** The figure sneered in disgust, his claws glittering in the faded moonlight. IceStar straightened herself up and met his gaze coolly, attempting to hide the fear in her eyes. **"ThistleStar, what do you want from me? Why are you in my dream? I'm supposed to receive my 9 lives from StarClan cats, not from long-dead Dark Forest warriors."** IceStar replied in a small tone.

ThistleStar let out a purr of amusement and took a few steps towards her. The scenery around her began to darken til she could no longer see ThistleStar at all. A pair of glowing red eyes shined through the darkness, glittering with pure hatred. _**"I must warn you of a certain doom to WinterClan. Darkness is returning as swift as the night stars that is only silenced by a cold, winter's storm."**_ IceStar tipped her head to the side in confusion and before she could ask any other questions, she was blinded by a fierce light and shut her eyes tightly.

As she opened them back up, she found herself laying in front of the SkyStone. Breathing hard, she stood up on shaking paws and glanced up at the sky.As she stood there, faint words filled her ears, causing her whole body to go numb. _ **"As the Red Fox's cries into the Night, a Warrior's choice must be made before the Darkness over takes all."**_ The words filled her heart with worry and she glanced by up at the stars, which were slowly fading. _'StarClan, Please help us..."_

 _I hope you like the story so far. The prophecy is a work in progress and may be changed. I am in dire need of ocs to use for the story. Below are the following cats I need for the prophecy:  
~ A warrior of WinterClan(Preferably Male)  
~ An apprentice of NightClan(Preferably Male)_

 _Thank You and I will be writing more soon!  
~*BriarRose WinterRose*~_


	2. Chapter 1: A Rough Start

**Chapter 1: A Rough Start  
** The sun was low in the pale, cloud covered sky as Vixenpaw jerked awake and almost yowled. Cold, leafbare air flowed into the den from the outside, sending a fierce shiver down her spine. Giving a small yawn, she got to her paws and shook out her fur before glancing around the den. LilyBreeze had gone with the other medicine cats to share dreams with StarClan and she left Vixenpaw in charge, but she had yet to comes back. Everything was quiet in the medicine cat den, except for CloudFall's snoring, a senior warrior who was sick with whitecough. Stepping lightly, she moved around him and stepped out into the main, snow covered clearing.

She glanced around the clearing, spotting several warriors talking in a small circle near the camp entrance. Curious, Vixenpaw padded lightly towards where they were talking to listen in a little better. As she neared them, one of the warriors turned around a walked towards her. **_"What do you think your doing?"_** The warrior hissed in a harsh tone. Vixenpaw blinked and a small frown crossed her face as she recognized BlazingStrike, her father. Her father wasn't the nicest cat in the clan and has a habit of arguing on all decisions IceStar made, but he was still a strong fighter. _**"I was just wondering what you guys were talking about."**_ She answered him, looked at the ground.

BlazingStrike hissed faintly in disbelief. _**"I highly doubt that. You're just wanting me to believe you so I don't realize that you're spying on me!"**_ Vixenpaw flattened her ears and took a small step back. _**"I'm not spying on you, honest!"**_ He shook his head and turned around to head back to the other warriors. Before he padded away, he glanced over his shoulder and hissed, **_"Go back to the medicine cat den where you belong! This is a place for warriors, not weaklings who can't fight or hunt!"_** As she started to reply, another warrior padded over to them. She blinked in surprise as she recognized the clan deputy, who shot a fierce glance at BlazingStrike.

 ** _"Excuse me, BlazingStrike, but is that anyway to speak to our own daughter? Being on the path of a medicine cat is important to the whole clan!"_** NightShade said in a serious tone, her amber eyes glaring into BlazingStrike's own green eyes. _**"All because she didn't choose the path of warrior doesn't mean that you can push our daughter aside like a piece of freshkill."**_ BlazingStrike's fur rose along his spine, anger boiling in his eyes. Hissing in frustration, he turned quickly around and walked away from NightShade.

Vixenpaw took a few pawsteps back from the two warriors, startled. Shaking her head quickly, she darted away into the medicine cat den and jumped in her nest. She covered her face with her paws, her eyes glistening with sadness. **_'Why must they always fight? Is it my fault that they argue so much?'_** She wondered to herself. **_'Maybe things would have been better if I had never been born at all!'_** Closing her eyes, she hissed in slight anger. ** _'I know what I'll do...I'll run away from here...and never come back.'_** **  
** **** **  
I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of the story. Please feel free to leave a comment or give some feedback on the story.  
Thank You!  
~*BriarRose WinterRose*~**


	3. Chapter 2: Prophecy

**Chapter Two: Prophecy**  
Stars glittered high in the night sky as Vixenpaw opened her eyes and found herself in an odd place filled with starlight warriors, who she believed to be StarClan warriors. _**"What is this place? Why am I here?"**_ She asked in a terrified voice, glancing back and forth at the warriors. Slowly, an older looking tom walked towards her, his gray and white patched fur barely visible. _**"Greetings, young Vixenpaw. My name is JayStar, former leader of WinterClan and I have a message for you."**_

Vixenpaw tipped her head in confusion. **_'Message? does he mean like a prophecy?'_** She wondered quietly to herself, but quickly shook the thought away as JayStar started to speak again. **_"As the Red Fox's cries into the Night, a Warrior's choice must be made before the Darkness over takes all."_** Even more confusion crawled through her mind and made her wonder as to what he meant by 'Red Fox' and 'Warrior's choice'. As she opened her mouth to speak, JayStar padded towards her and touched her shoulder with the tip of his tail.

 ** _"Be careful, young one. The darkness is strong against weak and broken hearts. Don't let it take your life from you...protect your clanmates before a worse fate befalls us all. The stars don't last forever and neither does darkness."_** JayStar whispered in her ear. **_"The path of your life in front of you is a long a dangerous one...be careful."_** His voice began to fade along with the other StarClan warriors. Panic swept through her heart as she saw the ground beneath her paws turn to a blood red and the trees turned as black as night. She yowled in fear and jerked awake once again in her nest.

She jumped to paws and glanced around the den, sighing with relief to be back in her own den. The sun was shining palely through the trees, signalling that it was early morning. Her mentor wasn't in the den, which made her worry. She padded over to her mentor's nest, which felt cold as she touched it with a paw. Fear crawled through her fur as she darted out of the den and into the clearing. Spotting OakBreeze by the entrance tunnel, she padded over to him. **_"Excuse me, OakBreeze, but could I ask you a question?"_** She asked to warrior.

OakBreeze turned around and smiled lightly at the apprentice. ** _"Sure, Vixenpaw. What can I do for you?" "Have you seen LilyBreeze?"_** Vixenpaw said, **_"Her nest was cold and I haven't seen her since last night when she went out to look for herbs."_** OakBreeze let out a small sigh and looked at her. **_"Well, you were bound to find out. LilyBreeze is missing and our warriors can't find her anywhere."_** The ground moved beneath her paws at his words. **"She's missing...?"** She glanced at the entrance and darted out into the forest. **'Please be ok...please be ok..'  
** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _~~**SPOILERS**~~  
(She's not ok)_

 _I hope that you enjoyed_ **Chapter Two of Forever Cursed.** _I'm still in need of two ocs(Male) and I really need help with story ideas. I plan on having another chapter out later today or tonight. Please stay tuned for_ **Chapter 3: Missing!**


End file.
